


Ruined Nights

by mikimouze16



Series: One Action at a Time [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dissociation, Dissociative state, Free Verse, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Violence, Panic Attacks, Service Dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimouze16/pseuds/mikimouze16
Summary: Sirius broke in, causing Severus and Remus to move their plan forward. Harry, struggling in a dissociative, is trying to make sense of the world around him.





	Ruined Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Harry is struggling in a very fragile state in this section. There is a lot going on and it may be a little confusing, which it should be. The plan will be expressed in more detail next section. If there is any question leave them in the comments. 
> 
> I undertsnad that this chapter is longer, it has to be with all that is going on.

He kept his body pressed against the wall as he made his way down the hall. 

There were no lights on to guide him.

He was trying to remember which room was which based on from what he learned from the yard.

 

_ The panic was choking him, it filled his lungs pushing out the air.  _

 

Harry’s room faced the backyard.

One floor above the kitchen and two windows to the right.

It was in the corner of the house.

 

_ He could feel the tears on his face. They felt like lava against his skin. _

 

He stood outside the door.

There was a stocking with his name hanging on the door.

Glitter and paint decorated the red sock.

 

_ Remus was in front of him, he couldn’t hear what he was saying through the beating of his heart.  _

 

Twisting the knob he slipped into the room.

The door clicked softly when it closed behind him. 

He threw a locking charm on it before walking to the bed.

 

_ Bailey was barking at him, trying to draw his attention.  _

 

He looked down at the boy.

He was laying on his side, his right knee was drawn to his chest.

His left wrist was bent and curled underneath his chin. 

 

_ He had to get away. He could hear how angry his uncle was. _

 

Gently he placed a hand on his shoulder and shook.

When he didn’t wake he grabbed the other one and shook again harder.

Suddenly green eyes were staring shocked at him.

 

_ He found him. He knew it was going to happen. He knew it was too good to last.  _

 

“Harry,” He whispered in a raspy throat. 

Harry was continuing to panic. He was trying to pull himself out of his grasp.

Sirius was confused when Harry started to apologize. 

 

_ “Please,” He called out through the tears, “Please-” _

Frustrated, Sirius yanked Harry to his feet.

He stumbled forward still pulling against his hold.

Suddenly there was barking.

 

_ “Please,” He tried again, “Please. Please don’t kill me.” _

 

He threw a spell to mute the dog but it was too late.

The door was thrown open and there was his old rival and friend in the doorway.

He blinked and suddenly was against the wall.

 

_ “Not gonna-” it wasn’t his uncle’s voice. He knew that voice. _

 

Severus was on top of him clawing at his hand.

He only let go of Harry’s hand when an elbow was slammed against his nose.

He threw his hands out and wrapped them around his rival’s neck.

 

_ He was being moved. A soft hand in his pulling him from the corner. _

 

Harry was yelling. 

Then he was backing himself into the corner. 

Sirius saw him curl into himself and start begging.

 

_ “It’s okay Harry.” It was a soft voice. Different from the last one. “How do you make chicken pot pie?” _

 

Several girls burst into the room behind Remus.

The took in the scene before darting over to Harry.

He was clawing at his arms and pulling at his hair.

 

_ “1 pound of chicken.” Why is his uncle asking him about food? “1 cup of carrots.” _

 

They dragged him out of the room right as he broke out of the chokehold. 

He darted for the door but was stopped by a claw swiping at him.

He cried out as it cut through his clothes and through his skin.

 

_ There was something licking him. Why was there a dog? _

 

He pushed himself onto his hands an knees.

Looking up his old friend was growling down at him.

He was ready to slash at him again.

 

_ Wait. There shouldn’t be a dog here. _

 

“What did you do to him? He spat out to the half beast.

“You were supposed to protect him.

What did you do?!?” He screamed.

 

_ “Harry,” It was a soft voice and high pitched, “Harry, are you there?” _

 

“You imbecile!” He was suddenly lost all the air in his lungs when a foot connected with his ribs.

“Weeks!” The attacker cried at Sirius, “We’ve been working on healing him for weeks!”

It was Severus that was yelling at him, “AND YOU RUIN IT ALL IN A NIGHT!” 

 

_ He wasn’t at Privet drive. Where was he?  _

 

“Use him.” Those words stopped Severus’s rant.

They both looked at the wolf. 

“They already think Luna’s missing. If he were to show up at Hogwarts, they’d be stretched thin.” 

 

_ “Harry,” It was Luna who was talking to him, “The plan has been moved up. We are leaving now.”  _

 

“The ministry is looking for Luna. And it was a great distraction to get the paperwork through.”

Remus was looming over Sirius, face curled into a snarl.

“If he were to show up, there is no way they’d notice us missing right away.”

 

_ His hands were shaking. Bailey was resting her paws on his knees trying to calm him.  _

 

Remus looked back at Severus.

“Obliviate him and call Dobby to take him.

I’ll send a message to Poppy.” 

 

_ Though it felt like there was lead in his lungs he shakily walked towards his therapist. _

 

He charged towards Remus but stopped after a spell hit him.

What was he doing?

He turned to see a wand pointing between his eyebrows, “Obliviate.”

 

_ Placing his hand on the chair, the world started to spin as the plan was set in motion.  _


End file.
